


《Egoista》Thorki

by Jueviner



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: HE, M/M, 现代AU
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 05:34:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15745296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jueviner/pseuds/Jueviner





	《Egoista》Thorki

《Egoista》Thorki

1.

Loki把脸深深地埋进女人的乳沟中。那里黑暗，拥堵，逼挤，充斥着窒息的苦楚与快感。他像是被死神捂住耳朵又蒙住嘴脸，乘着这座寻欢作乐的城市再次坠入光怪陆离的爱欲横流。肌肤是五颜六色的，灼目的红，冰寒的蓝，非色的白……就和他平日里用于绘画和上色的颜料一样，有一种熟悉的温馨。

当他开始挺动腰杆时，那些浓稠的色彩便开始流动在泛起薄汗的肌肤上，伴随着呼吸，被肌肤上每一个张开的毛孔所晕染扩散。今天是周四，当Loki尝试在身下这具躯体上找寻创作的灵感时，他又一次的失败了，紧接着，高潮到来的毫无波澜——就像这座夕阳西下的城市，每个晚上必然要降临的一场黑夜。

Loki放任自己瘫在床上，他点了一斗烟，伸指摩挲着太阳穴，任凭女人光脚赤裸的从他的房间出走，去外面亦或者是哪里他也并不关心。眼下，他只感觉到心里的不耐和烦躁逐渐升腾起来，化为喉咙口一团清也清不干净的怨懑。他恍惚听见自己的声音透过发锈的嗓子，低沉地对他自己说，这样不行，Loki你根本就毫无头绪。你像个废物一样对于自己即将创作什么一无所知……

2.

Thor在天亮之后回到他们的公寓，看到Loki正忙着用尼古丁和酒精切割他自己的灵魂，仅仅只是一个晚上，他就可以把自己搞出一副要自杀的惨样。"哦，老天。你是怎么回事？"Thor皱起眉，Loki此时的样子就和他昨晚待在咖啡馆时遇见的那些人没什么不同，简直就和咖啡馆了解赛马“内幕消息”的茶房和在咖啡馆后厅赌扑克的酒客一样，甚至是味道也闻起来糟糕透了。

"就站在那儿，Loki."Thor脱掉鞋子去捉这个游荡在屋子里的"鬼魂"，随即他忍无可忍地大吼道:"别再往前了，当心楼梯！"可惜Loki酒喝得太多，他撇着嘴，两眼充血，压根也没听见Thor在说什么。他坠落下楼梯，轻的像一块云雾。两节的距离，他一脚滑空，又扶着楼梯站起。茫茫然地露出一副"大梦初醒"的样子，不等他发出惊愕的声音，身后的男人就急忙冲过来拽起他的一条胳膊。

"你没事吧？"Thor贴近他问。这令Loki嗅到男人身上咖喱和香茅的气息，这股气息像是大麻的熏香一样蒸烫着他的神经。他立马想到昨夜和Thor过夜的一定是个印度女人，她应该有两根乌黑油亮的长辫，应该穿着轻薄柔软的纱丽，应该踩着跳舞样的轻佻脚步，风情万种地挤过探头张脑的人群……哦Thor肯定和她彻夜缠绵，以至于他头面上还残留着她发间辛香温暖的气息。

"当然没有。"Loki眯起眼睛，以往这两颗小黑珠子总是寒得发亮。可今日不同，眼下，它们是雾蒙蒙的一对。

在他哀怨迷蒙的眼神中，Thor的灵魂正虔诚而不安着，这已经是不知道多少次，他为着Loki的一颦一笑而躁动。"…哦…放手，Thor。"Loki挣开那个颇为畸形的环搂，同时对于男人上下打量的目光也置若罔闻。"……今天也没有收到母亲的来信，是吗?也许她又和父亲去威尼斯游船了。"Thor干巴巴地开口，他把脸转向墙，紧抿着唇，那表情与其说像是在沉思，更像是在懊悔。

"也许吧……现在，如果你不介意的话，我想去睡了。"Loki说，屋里的光线很暗，一时间他们谁都没有说话。寂静的声音就从他们中间穿过去，像海潮一般远远退去，又急急回卷。"……我真的很担心你，Loki，你是不是已经很久没有画成画了？"甫一开口，Thor就知道他又犯傻了。他真不该这么问。

果然，Loki并不欲回答他这句，他只转过身去，用沉默逼着Thor悻悻地垂着头，半不情愿地靠着墙给他让开一条路。"我会画的，等时间到了之后。在此之前，你不妨多关心关心你自己，Thor."两个人擦肩之时，Loki突然开口，他的语调平淡寡白，通常只有他累到不想过多去思考的时候，才会用这么不带感情的声音说话。

"别太早的让我厌倦，我已经厌倦的够多了，哥哥。"

3.

Loki的这一声"哥哥"，令Thor又不禁回想起几十年前。

那时，十二岁的Loki拥有直细扇在头顶的软发，神情阴郁，且看起来要比同年纪的孩子要安静许多。他能够一整天都坐在同一处地方，对着一张张空白的画纸作画，直到Thor来找他。在呈液状且不断流动的岁月中，Loki好像一直都比其他的孩子更为渴求和期待成长，为此他似乎有着无尽焦躁和抑郁的心事。

在Thor的记忆中，他的弟弟在很长的一段时间内似乎都是那个紧抿着嘴唇，时刻委屈又焦虑的模样。 Loki的心事像是一把在风中逆举的火把，艳艳地反烧他身。而就在这残酷而反复的焚燎中，他终于把他自己年少岁月的青葱稚嫩烧成了一片干竭荒原——Loki就是这样成长起来的。他用这种近乎残酷的方式成功地逼着他自己蜕变。

当其他人为喉结突变，腋毛滋长，变声等种种成熟迹象慌乱不已的时候，他的弟弟早已经能够老成稳重地为自己搭配衣物，并将头发伏贴的梳理在脑后，外加涂抹好带着花香的发油。

"哥哥。"那时Loki还会这么唤他，他凑近Thor的耳畔，嘬含着一口温温的热气。早在他们的父亲Odin还未说出那个血淋淋的事实真相之前，他们尚还能够多次心安理得的依偎着对方。当他的弟弟用薄薄的胸部贴住Thor逐渐宽厚的胸膛时，Thor便感到自己的神经线正随着Loki胸腔的心跳律动。

"你的头发长了，哥哥。"Loki在他怀里嬉笑扭动，以他瘦削多骨的手，以微冷柔软的手指尖触碰Thor的耳朵，抚摸他脖颈和颅骨相连接的地方。他张嘴替人将那些细碎的金发吹落，随后又一根根、一缕缕地仔细替人重新理别上去。一阵酥痒随之便在Thor的心底漾开。

也许是成长令人变得复杂了。自那之后，Thor不止一次曾这样迷惘地想，不然为何他是这么喜欢他自己的弟弟?喜欢到尽管他和Loki并没有真正意义上的血缘关系，他也依旧觉得Loki的某一部分同自己相连——他觉得Loki依旧在他的血液中，在他的脑海中，简直无处不在。

Loki仿佛是从他的灵魂中泌出来的透明魂液，逐渐渗透了Thor心脏的每根纤维。以至于无论何时何地，亦无论是多少次，Thor都无可抑制、难以避免地要被他所牵动。成年后一个又一个的深夜，在极度疲倦工作之后，Thor仍旧会下意识的去阁楼上寻找Loki。这是他长久的一个习惯。有时候，他会看见Loki眼神迷茫，身形单薄的站在窗前。有时候，他则会看见Loki蜷缩如婴儿，安静的睡在阁楼的那张沙发床上。他弟弟睫毛颤抖的阴影像是疲倦的虫，梦里不知道有什么，才竟使得眼泪在那张苍白精致的脸上，断续而缓慢的落下……

Thor注视着他的弟弟，只感觉到内心一阵隐隐的痛意。十几年过去了，无论是性格、体态还是容貌，他们都无可避免的改变了。可他却依旧会为Loki的高兴而高兴，为Loki的悲伤而悲伤。随即，这股牵动性像是衍生出一种癔病，令他觉得只要Loki一天还在，他就一天无法对真正的爱情与婚姻释怀。事情多半就是这样了，某天晚上，当Thor跪伏在床边，替人拉起触地的被子时，他突然意识到自己终有一日，必将在欲语未语之际，带着遗憾死去。

在此之前，他和Loki会一直是不由分说且无分青红皂白、血肉相连又血肉模糊的关系。生命的无语与不融通性将在他们彼此的情人身上、在他们自己的身上展现的淋漓尽致。而这种以不痛不痒地态度枯坐他人床畔的日子也将会延续下去，毕竟无论Loki在何种地方，他都会在Thor的视线里，他的侧身他的正面他的背影，一直都会固留在Thor的心绪中，或是直到他生他老他病他死，或是直到Loki彻底消失……

4.

色盘里调出的颜料早就干了，大小不一的画笔被随意地弃塞在不同的角落里。阁楼杂乱无章，没人敢上来收拾，就连Thor也惧了他这几天乍腾而起的火气，以"不影响人清净作画"为由而到酒馆远避了他去。Thor走后Loki第一件想做的事情就是放火烧屋子，不单单是他身处的阁楼，还有这幢房子附属院子和车也最好一并统统烧光。他想象着自己和画一起葬身在火海里的画面，幻想着火烧掉这间画室里繁殖已久的颓废与败德、焚烧殆尽Thor Odinson在这里那里遗留下来的气息... ...

他知道Thor在看见房子燃烧时定会露出一张惊恐的面容，他定会为了他不得不坠入烈火的包围之中，就如同他已然为了Loki坠入长达多年的情欲漩涡一样。Loki冷淡地想，到那时他的死与不死一定要事先预谋妥当，像是一场编排已久的戏，由不得半点更改。他情愿自己在被拽入人怀抱时便已经化成一捧灰，而不是被烧得面目全非再让Thor像搬运行李一样的抢救出来——那样未免也太可笑。在一片漆黑中他边想边伸手拨开桌上的相片册，找到了香烟盒，敲出一根，深吸了一口，紧接着便啜吸到了一阵略咸的水汽——那到底是汗还是眼泪，一时就连他自己竟也分不清。

直到此时此刻他才最终确定，Thor说的一点也不错，他绘不成画，已经有很长很久的一段时间了。尽管这个男人总善于把真相说得如此直白残忍，如此刺激他人的神经，但"他的灵感就如流水一样的无可挽回且不知所踪"确实是一个不争的事实。每当他拿起画笔，Loki就觉得他自己像是一个盲者。他从黑夜走向白天，又从白天走回黑夜，他不住地往前走，不停机械化的移动着手臂……可是他既看不见他自己要去哪儿，也不清楚自己到底要创作什么。

这一切都毫无意义。他就只是坐在这儿。是真正的寂寞无聊，是真正的无所事事。刚开始，Loki还为此有着满腔噬心的恨意。在无人的阁楼里，他曾同寂寞恐惧一日日的相互撕咬，周身的血液终日都在沸腾喧嚷，只为了一种蚕食他大脑神经的刺痛和羞耻。可是逐渐的，他竟又让自己重新回到了宁静的状态，可以不动不发声，变得如尸体一般的安静。

对于自己可能再也画不出的事实，他竟逐渐有所接受，并为之深深地沉寂下去。他不能继续沉溺在颜料和画布中，便索性将他自己装进了其他的容器里。那个容器可以是酒精、可以是尼古丁、也可以是女人的阴道，他在其中藏匿起来，宛如坠入深水，太多的幻想和太多的荷尔蒙只不过是他一路沉落时分泌出来的泡沫。

他开始做更多的梦。在不真实的梦里，他曾一次又一次地梦见Thor走向他。"你到底想要什么呢？”一次，Loki质问他的梦，带着股不可理喻地怨怼和仇恨，他低声咒骂面前的这个男人，“你像是病菌，令我想呕吐和咳嗽。你用你的话语和目光咬噬我的肉体，Thor Odinson，同时又用行为留给我无数的空虚。”他边说边抬手掐住人的脖颈，“你令我感觉到自己是一团冰凉与漆黑，是无助与孤独的结合体，我是停摆的时钟，在梦中随时都可以看见自己闭眼时哭泣的影子！”

“为什么你还没有死去？”他贴缠上他。于此同时，Loki突然感到很累，仿佛一种不知名的疲惫一下子将他整个人都囫囵吞咽下去。"因为人生是残酷的，Loki，对你对我都是。"梦中的Thor微笑着说，一个他，另一个他，无数个他，总是他。总是Thor，构成了Loki无数个与醉有关又与醉无关的梦，“但凡你有足够的勇气，你大可以早就杀死我，但你没有，并不是因为你怯懦，而是因为你知道，我就是你。”

“... ..哪怕你说的不错，也请你闭嘴。”Loki闭上眼吐出一口气，他撤开手，凝视着面前人在梦中露出同他自己一模一样的面容。"不，我得继续说。其实你是想要我的，Loki."梦中的影子温和地说道，"你想要我喜欢你，注视着你，无论是梦中寂寞的你，还是醒来后谈笑风生的你，Loki.每一个你都深切渴望着被我的目光追逐注视。你希望我对你的迷恋是一生之长，你渴望我对你用尽所有的关心为止。"

"但你唯独憎恨我爱你，你不光憎恶我爱你，你还憎恶我爱任何人，为什么？"

Loki言简意赅地答:"因为他们不配，而我则不能。你的目光实在太过于沉重，Thor."无论他用手、用嘴，无论用其他的什么都托不起那样沉重的目光，唯有用一颗心、用全部的心——但这实在是太多了，令他几乎想逃开。于是果真就逃开。就在他们的靠得很近很近，几乎“相濡以沫”的那一瞬，Loki猛地自梦中惊醒。

他定是经过好一番的挣扎浮起又挣扎，以至于醒来时天旋地转，浑身酸痛。他的四肢像是被猛力无声地挤压过，脑袋也像是在不断的膨胀。

疼，他说。

此时的Thor正坐在人的床畔，借着清冷的月辉，他看见Loki的面颊很干燥，没有丝毫泪水的痕迹。可是当人偏转过头盯上Thor，与其四目相对时，Thor这才陡然意识到人的眼睛里早已蓄积满了水。Loki的眼睛里在下雨，与之呼应的是他弟弟发颤的唇，一张一合。

“哥哥，我好疼。抱抱我。”伴随着这句话的吐出，那双眼睛里的瓢泼大雨便像是兜头浇下，狠狠地淋了Thor一头一身。

5.

Loki对自己的原生父母并没有什么记忆。但他却总怀疑自己的母亲和他自己身上有着同样一种疯病。虽然他不曾真正看到自己的疯狂，也还不曾被逼到真正癫狂的地步。但他确实是一个疯人，生来就是如此，血液里流淌着疯狂。只是他没有因为疯狂而变成病人，而是疯狂的活着，像正常人过着健康生活一样。

他为人足够聪明、机敏，还有一种不会令人感到厌倦的无与伦比的天生魅力。他总有法子令各种各样的人愉悦，总有花样令他的情人们都满意开心。他需要性，这点和每一个挥毫卖艺的艺术家一样，Loki需要在色彩斑斓的肉体上聆听生命和爱情的颤音。

性和肉体的泛滥使得一种很奇怪的认知在他的潜意识里根深蒂固，让他觉得自己有时可以变得很卑贱，只要他的情人需要，他们就可以共享肉体。同时他又觉得自己本质上纯洁而清高，没有任何人，包括他自己在内，都不配得到Loki Laufeyson的爱。

当一个人总觉得自己可以作为两个不同的个体而活，那么他意识到自身有那么一点作乱倾向的因子也不过是迟早的事。眼下，他既可以像个荡妇，在Thor亲吻他的时候毫无顾忌地张嘴，让人的舌头钻进口腔来搅动纠缠，也可以像个处子，在朝Thor张开双腿时感觉到没由来的羞涩、茫然和恐惧。

这无疑是因为认知。在"性"这件事上，Loki没什么憎恶，也没有什么反感，他只看重欲念。而Thor的欲念令他在床上爆发出惊人的血性，他用单一挑衅的架势，狂暴地占据Loki的视线。他的拥抱是如此的豪情与暴烈，肩膀是如此坚实有力，以至于Loki被他嵌于怀中动弹不得。那炙热的像上了电的唇，一贴上就令人战栗，Loki起初挣动着想逃，却被人捋着背化软了脊椎。

“...我很抱歉。”Thor喃喃地说。他说话的腔调既苦涩又黏腻，就像从未掩上的窗缝吹进的凉风，湿漉漉地吹了Loki一头一脸的。Loki不知道人是否每天都会被这种保守思想所引出来的痛苦折磨得死去活来，但此时此刻他只想让人不要啰嗦。于是他亲自下手摩挲Thor饱满挺翘的生殖器，抚摸柔软又不失弹性的肌肤。他对Thor说，"该怎么样就怎么样吧，我宁愿你像原来对你的床伴那样对我。"

这句话令他们彼此都痛苦，特别是从Thor的脸上看，这种痛苦的形象是如此触目。他怎么会变成这样的人，他自己竟也无从预料，可他却仍旧是要这么选择。"原谅我，Loki."Thor深深地亲吻住人，最终他听见自己哑着嗓子，坚定地发誓自己要落实这场势所必然的侵犯。随后，他们中谁都再没有说话。在这个房间，这张床上，他们第一次互相了解彼此的身体。

当Thor缓缓进入身下这具紧致干涩的躯壳时，Loki对他的动作毫无意见，只觉得那是再寻常不过的事。但他的身体却在将Thor的阴茎纳进后的那一刻变凉了，尤其是十根手指，变得像冰锥一样冻。等到全部进来之后，Thor这才像是大梦初醒般的僵硬在那里，很久都没有动一下。Loki知道他在想什么，不得体、罔顾廉耻，然而那些都没有什么用，他们已经到了这种地步。Loki抓住人的肩膀，淡淡地说:"我不需要你说什么，只要做下去就行。我们也可以当彼此的情人，不是吗？"Thor却像是被他提醒，恼人厌地开始颤抖，他把头抵靠在Loki的锁骨处，来来回回只顾说这句话。

他说:"Loki，我爱你。"

大概说了很多遍后，这个话头才被止住。Thor开始动，刚开始只是在床上微微移动，然后动作才开始变得十分粗鲁。Loki在此间一直沉默着，这很奇怪，他明明可以告诉Thor他不爱他，可他却偏偏没有说。而这些话一旦错过合适的时机，在他被Thor以绝望疯狂的力量撞击摇撼之后，就再没可能说出口。Thor在呻吟，在痛苦，也许内心还在哭泣。Loki冷酷无情地想，他的感官在逐渐被快感软化，可是他的思维却不会。

与此同时，他自顾自地摩挲着Thor的肉体，这具肉体拥有金子一样的色彩。这种不为人知的色彩令他觉得新奇和迷恋。Loki觉得自己对于上色和绘画的欲望，像是一只畏缩困顿的兽，被人用极致的性哄骗出来——被Thor用唇，用手，用鼻尖，用口中的暖气，用体味，用完美的裸体，极力撩拨侵染他。而这很有效。有效到他最终选择听Thor说下去，选择让Thor说下去。

Thor说起那些毫无意义的话是有好处的，起码能让他自己继续沉浸在这种糟透了的爱情之中，而不会停下索取。这样，往往Loki也就能得到他想要的。如果有必要，他更可以选择编出谎言来骗Thor。Loki从不畏惧说谎，也天生不会对此有任何的愧疚感。他欺骗Thor，而Thor只要相信他就会开心。

要知道，Thor有他的想法，他喜欢对Loki进行忠贞不渝的"爱情模式"，而Loki自己则有他自己的想法，他喜欢继续混迹于他那些情人之间。他们只要依靠谎言，就可以谁也不改变谁的想法，相安无事的处下去。这样，等到某个忘情的夜晚再次来临，他们还会继续像这个夜晚一样情不自禁的拥吻，心无芥蒂的爱抚甚至是扭缠得难解难分……

6.

夜色淹过来了，酒馆里男欢女爱纠缠不休的歌声却还在继续，一把令人惆怅生情的女声独自上台，唱叙起缠绵悱恻又难以自拔的前尘往事。Thor在一头栽进面前女人的那一对胸乳前清醒过来，并在感受到自身僵硬麻木的四肢和迟钝下沉的思绪后选择开口道歉。“哦，没关系。”男人坦率承认自己醉酒的这件事并没有令Jane退却，作为今晚一眼相中的搭讪者，她难免报以充沛的耐心与热情。她不停地同人说话，同时也不停地在自己身上拉拉扯扯。

那件紧身T恤的U领太大，她怕人盯着她的胸看又怕人不看，于是难免焦躁不安。“不如今晚我们去你家？哦...我的意思是就让我送你回去，你看起来不像是能开车的样子。”她用故作轻松的语调作出进一步的试探。Thor用力眨了几下眼睛，笑了笑回道：“不用了，我就住在这附近。谢谢。”说完他的视线从人紧致的乳沟浮起，转投向墙壁照片上一群将裙子踢得像喇叭花，跳肯肯舞的少女。这在Jane看起来既是冒犯也是嘲讽。难道她就不值得一顾吗？她觉得气闷失落，转而困惑又愤怒地走开。

Thor凝视着墙上这几张照片，蓦然想起Loki塞在床底的几张旧画。曾经他的弟弟作画也会用浓烈的颜色，去勾勒这些过分热情美好的事物。只是那段时光太过于久远，久远到就连他也快要忘记。那时他们多快乐，他们是兄弟，共躺在同一张床上，甚至有时候是赤身裸体，却有着说不完的话。Thor拿着大衣走在回家的路上，想着阁楼会不会也起风了。不知Loki今晚会不会冷，也许他该给他拿条毯子上去。

进门的时候，Thor对着镜子再三检查了脖颈，确认没有任何可疑的痕迹才放心。但这其实并没有必要，因为Loki从不曾表示出他介意Thor的忠贞。性在他们之间是势必而行的事。他之所以这么做，不过是因为每次Loki在亲吻他之前，都会用双手摸到他的颌骨处，再往下触碰些许——这个喻意着思索和打量的动作令他下意识地觉得别有用心罢了。手与颈，仿佛是在警告，就好像Thor真的做了什么坏事，就好像他真的红杏出墙了一般。

“你回来了？”

巴黎的月光在阁楼床前油彩般的叠了一层又一层，云彩间有点点星光，像是泪光般的闪烁。裸睡的Loki看起来毫无防备，“Loki.”Thor旋开灯，口中呢喃般的轻唤，他熟稔地坐到床畔，轻轻抚摸人睡得凌乱的头发，动作像个温柔的情人。Loki随即体贴又熟练地凑近，如蛇一般的盘缠上来。Thor觉得他比起刚开始的时候热切狂放了不少。他边聆听着人故作无辜的语调，边起力把人抱到自己的身上。Loki便索性饥渴又柔顺的对男人张开大腿，他在人的耳边断断续续地厮磨，呻吟是那么温柔，以至于令Thor耳根子发热。

他在操进去那一刻就感受到了人里面的湿热和紧致。这股情热是渗入皮层的，以至于不需要太多的语言逗弄，他们便缠绵起来。Loki的裸体在暗室里显得苍白，如剥掉皮的蟒。Thor喘着气，他滚烫炙热的阳具深埋在人的体内，下腹有股反射性痉挛射精的痛。“啊嗯，Thor，射进来！”Loki在高潮前主动拱起腰来迎合，他今夜如此极力诱惑，甚至要求Thor射在他的身体里，宛如诱捕。Thor感觉到腋下和胯下涔涔的湿，随即他的脑中激起了一块块斑驳的色彩。

"Loki，我知道你全部的柔顺都是为了索取。"

"但我却从不觉得自己损失了什么。除了继续爱一个已经深爱许久的人之外。"Thor捉住人的手摁在床板上，与此同时他低头给了人一个激烈的吻。他可以比Loki更贪婪，更快的让人感到窒息。“你爱我，Loki，却也如此的害怕我。”Thor认真地说，在黑暗中，他捕捉到一双黑白分明的眼睛，那是他既看不清楚亦无法描述的一双眼睛。他曾经亲眼看着它们彰显出愤怒，悲伤，羞辱，嫉妒，爱怜的情绪... ...一直到他的弟弟从一个清晰柔顺的轮廓蜕变成了一团捉摸不透的影子，这双眼睛中的种种才终于逐渐搅作一团、溶解到再也无法辨析。

“你需要再仔细地想一想这个问题。”在Loki还未露出一个不冷不热的微笑前，Thor就同人相拥热吻，他让人感到世界旋转、床榻倾覆。那些隐晦蛰匿、引人遐思的话从未有过如此的昭然若揭。Loki的眼睛盯上它，他的心感受到它，就再也不能够装作不知地移开目光。于是他喉咙紧绷，声带也抖起来。Thor在他的耳边忍不住一遍又一遍地说，这让Loki不由得惊觉这串发声仿佛就像是雨声，Thor绵密呢喃且无穷无尽地念，令一卷震耳的雷声轰隆隆地滚过窗外，令Loki的心房都有所感。

Thor声音低沉，语调认真地对他说："Loki，你只需要仔细思考一下你是否爱我?"

然而对于这个问题，Loki却不敢思考也不敢回答，毕竟他曾认为那是无稽之谈。

7.

他背后正有个神秘的黑影

在移动，而且一把揪住了他的发，

往后一拉，还有一声吆喝（他只是在挣扎）：

“这回是谁逮住了你？猜！”“死，”他答话。

听哪，那银铃似的回音：“不是死，是爱！”

……

Thor坐在窗台上，穿着浴袍。他告诉Loki他刚刚睡着了，正因如此，自己才去洗了一个澡。Loki带着恍惚的睡意点头，并在矮桌上点了一盏昏黄的小灯，他跟Thor说外面的嘈杂惹得他头痛不已，像是有人用木拖鞋在大力碾压他的神经。Thor看着他把威士忌倒进调色盘里，同时又很用力地抽烟。

英国烟的气息很是好闻，有蜜的味道和贵重原料的芳香。Loki的肌肤有干燥的植物气息，还有丝绸贴熨上的凉果味。Thor靠凑过去，觉得Loki是诱人的，是一口烟，是一杯酒，是止痒的鸦片，是他的瘾。他把这种直观的欲望感觉告诉Loki。Loki只眉目一抖，细微的连他自己都没有察觉，然后他弹了烟灰，叫Thor等一等。

这几个月他画的很多。都市糜烂的生活，以及对色彩和肉身的重新着迷，似乎让Loki重拾了绘画的灵魂。他持续不间断的画下去，闲下来就渴望性爱。Thor总是首选，Loki允许他作为主动方出入画室。刚开始，Thor是沉静的，他会坐的一旁直到Loki画完，后来他逐渐变得不耐与烦躁，经常到一半就扑上来，扑到Loki身上开始噬咬。

这种声嘶力竭的悲哀喧嚣注定永远不会得到Loki的回应，但它们足够吵闹，吵闹到Loki不得不皱眉去安抚，他不得不解开Thor的裤头，埋下头去安抚这具肉身里躁动蓬勃到令他惊惧的灵魂……满口的膻味令Loki无比恶心又沉溺，Thor像这座城市，总是能带给他颠覆性的感觉。他令他最近格外偏爱大红和宝蓝，偏爱辛辣骚味的饮食。Thor是透着血腥味儿的荤，是奢华斑斓的酒，是香烟、是安非他命，是任何一切强烈致幻的事物……

Loki得承认他很享受这种快乐的感觉。在这种快乐中，Thor的话语不过就是欲望河流下被冲走的沙子。无论他是责备还是祈求，无论是温柔还是暴烈，就是叫骂Loki也总是很乐得去接受。Thor骂他是骗子，讽他像婊子，说他下流，Loki便会极端兴奋地叫Thor再来、再和他来一次……只要在床上，Thor叫他怎么做就怎么做，Thor想听什么他就说什么。这个时候Thor就是他的情人，而Loki总有办法让他的情人满意。

Thor将那些话对着他的唇说，声音低低的。

Loki便也悄无声息的，将那些话原封不动的黏贴在唇上再吻还回去。

Egoista，这就是他们之间的自私之爱。混杂在这一切之中的是扩张，渗透，掠夺，囚禁，和虚幻得令人困惑不已的温情。"你在外面还有女人吗？"一次Loki这么问，在漫长的性事结束之后，他不愿意睡在Thor的怀抱之中，不愿意睡在温暖之中，他怕他就此消失在Thor肩膀围成的世界里。Thor看起来对他的这个问题很困惑，在被Loki狠心欺骗过无数次后，他终于学会了保守回答和永远不过分激动的考量问题。

"你希望我回答什么？"最终，他露出淡淡的微笑，扳住Loki那张尖削苍白的脸。他们的眼睛一对上，就同时笑了起来，同时都像是虚伪而客套的假笑。"我希望你不回答。"Loki撇开眼，幽绿的眼睛有一点流窜的光，他舒展着身体，他把胳膊够的很长，烟就要烧到他的手指缝，于是Thor便替他够来烟灰缸。

"你什么时候才会去思考那个问题?"Thor问，这似乎是每次他们做完这件事后的结束语。每一次他都要这么问一遍，第一遍Loki会冷笑，第二遍会不耐，第三次、第四次就会无所谓和漫不经心。他可以永远选择充耳不闻或者缄口不答。

"我希望你永不再问。"这次Loki是这么说的，语气中竟难得有股安宁的平静。“毕竟不是女人才会如此的狡猾无情。”听人这么一说，Thor也就明白了。像是黑夜又回到黑夜中，他收回试探的心思，转而缄默。至于Loki，他只是懒洋洋地笑说他要睡了，便单方面结束了两个人在黑暗中的所有触碰。

Thor能感受到身旁人的体温，只要他探出手，便可以将那具柔软低温的身体揽到怀中。然而，正是一直以来他所信奉的肉体哲学，自欺的肌肤之亲才令他产生了一种命定的暗示。也许答案本身就是个无底深渊。Thor觉得自己似乎又回到了曾经在人的床畔一遍遍枯坐到天明的日子，哪怕两个人睡在一张床上，却只要其中一人侧身便可以轻易地在他们之间拉开一道鸿沟。

而这条鸿沟似乎比起一切都尚未发生、不曾点破时的更大更深。有那么一瞬间，Thor觉得他自己的心将长久得变为荒凉的原野，上面被凄伤的茅草所占，而他对往昔美好的一厢情愿则是一条找不到边岸的小船，永远只得在时光的奔流中继续漂流下去。这晚，他木讷地躺在床上，十分被动地承受长久的虚空，终于再也忍耐不住地在Loki熟睡后下了床。

随后，Thor在这间清冷宽敞的画室里张望，揭掉一幅幅油画的遮布。他的动作定是十足的轻，才衬得上他窥探人秘密的行径。他知道，Loki笔下的景致总是沉郁的，街灯犹如香烟，窗口点缀的不是灰鸽子就是伸出来要关上窗户的手。Thor一幅幅地梭巡过去，他像是在找寻什么，可那些复杂的线条并未让他产生似曾相识感，毕竟Loki从来不是个喜欢把现实生活铺贴在画布上，生硬地要求将它们转化成背景的人。

但是，总有什么在留下暗示，有一种若有若无的线索在Thor的眼前渐渐显得分明，令他逐渐呼吸困难。

随后，他便看到了雨。

在浓稠质感的颜料涂层下，每一幅画叙述的调子都是缓慢而黏腻的，绘画所用的笔触巧妙地隐藏着一场又一场的瓢泼大雨，浇得Thor心神和意志不宁。要知道，这场雨曾落在Loki的眼里，曾落在他们的床上，曾落在这间画室的角角落落... ...这么细想，他就突然意识到了那熟识的部分，意识到原来每一幅画中"雨"的存在便昭示着Loki画里有真实又失调之处，如此想着，当他再用点力气定睛去看时，一个淡得像是要湮灭的人影就如斯显现出来。

于是Thor又重新把那七幅画看了一遍，在此过程中，他人陡觉恍惚，仿佛他自己坠入了画中的世界。原来他确实在这里，确实在Loki的每一幅画里都被隐约蕴含。Loki每一幅画作的每一处不协调、狂躁需要遮掩的地方，都象征着他的出现。原来Loki无时无刻不在画他，无时无刻也不在掰碎他。他在他的创作中隐喻Thor，影射着Thor，同时也包容着Thor。Thor是他画作里晴天却携雨伞过街的人影，是侧身在电话亭与一只瘦骨嶙峋的狗为伴的青年，是摇落花枝的晚风，甚至是熏染在漆绿色房屋上的灼痕。

Thor收回目光，重新让自己退回到画幕外面去。因为高兴，他不禁露出一个鲜活的、喜不自禁的笑来。然而在发现这个秘密之后，他却决定暂时将画布层层盖上，暂遮住这七幅画连成的一张真相网。再多给点时间吧。他想，多给点时间，他总会找到能让Loki坦诚相对的办法，总能够找到能让黑夜一再绽开的裂口愈合的秘方……

8.

Thor向Loki建议他们应该有一次旅行。他们曾经在玻璃餐桌前交谈过这个话题，却又在Loki进漱洗间后不了了之。私人画展的事一度让Loki焦躁不安。这半个月以来他几乎每天都独自游荡在巴黎各种主义和派别的画展上。焦虑侵入他的肉体，思维，甚至是睡眠。Loki在梦里经常梦见自己被颜料淹没，被线条捆绑。边缘垂危的精神状态令他作息和私生活更为混乱，他跟Thor开始争吵，长期以来积累潜伏的疯症似乎被逼到了一个值得爆发的境地。

有一日，他大声指责Thor，从他计划的这一场无为无所谓的旅行开始数落起，一直牵扯到说Thor想要没有性别观念的爱情、肉欲、甚至是婚姻。他说和Thor的每一次都令他联想到交媾的蚯蚓，没有头脑也没有性别。Loki冷笑的讽刺，问Thor什么时候甘愿变成这种雌雄同体的爬虫？他的言辞辛辣而轻慢，让清晨在厨房的Thor怔怔地拿着平底煎锅不知所措。阁楼上摆放的几盆花草也被Loki摔下楼去，折断的花蕾根茎和瓦盆碎片横尸在楼下大街上，有人怒骂着寻上来，Thor便和人在楼道争论，而Loki则冷淡而干脆地关上门……

再后来，Loki开始间歇性呕吐，医生说他病了，心病，却有疑似轻度精神分裂的症状。Loki跟Thor谈到这种内里无痛却很干的状态。那段时间他两个月的每天早上都要呕吐，浮肿的眼皮令Thor看得心惊肉跳。他常常赖在沙发上睡觉，自从精神状态不稳定后，他似乎将自己往常洁癖讲究的习惯也抛诸脑后了。然而Thor却总是逼迫着他，逼迫着他重新好好生活，他不理会Loki愈发尖酸且爱自嘲的说话方式，并且尽力去调理着他们之间的关系，努力去承受Loki的偏激。

虽然在很多时候他的弟弟说话实在不知轻重，令Thor的内心鲜血淋漓。但他还是努力去承担Loki的低郁与歇斯底里，悲悯和善妒，凝聚和崩裂。他总是能找到一种方式，能找到一种甜蜜而治愈的方式让Loki重新安静。有时在阁楼他们拉上窗帘，躺在潮湿的地板上，在一片阴暗的空间里做爱，在被Loki形容成一段“回归母亲胎盘”的日子里，他们通过肢体，通过交换津液和呼吸来让彼此的情绪和性别进入轮回。

然而Loki的精神状态却依旧没有稳定下来。他总是有把自己弄得很糟的天赋。他拒绝服药。在很长的一段时间里，Thor都在人半开的房间门前窥视着Loki的睡眠。安静睡着的Loki身上散发出一股令人精神麻痹的气息，有时候在极度的疲倦深夜，Thor甚至觉得他的弟弟的灵魂会浮动在半空中，垂落下单薄的影子。

终于有一次他们打起来，Thor听到人谈到"自杀"相关的词语，谈到要把这种注定无法共同生活的关系彻底打散。哪怕知道这是绝对不会合乎Loki理智的事情，绝对只是一时之语，Thor却还是觉得无法忍受。他扑上去抱住不比他矮多少的男人，只觉得越使劲越无力。Loki抓咬他的肩膀，又挥拳殴向他的眼窝。Thor捂着受伤的左眼扑上去，用手肘顶住Loki的喉结处。他流泪了，他泪流满面。Loki，弟弟。不要这样，求你让我们去医院吧。

Loki大抵是因为吃痛而倒抽一口凉气。他突然说，Thor你别动。Thor没有动，他不敢再动了，因为他看见自人的袖口像拓花一样印出鲜红蜿蜒的血迹。“是血，因为伤口崩裂了。”Loki扬了扬眉，朝疑惑惊慌的男人咧嘴一笑。带着报复的恶意，他亲自把衣袖挽上去。于是 Thor就看到人左臂大大小小的伤口，那些纵横交错的猩红伤痕令他的心在滑落，他的眼泪在滑落，他的灵魂在刺痛，就连他轻勾住Loki腕骨的手也在轻微颤抖。

“现在你满意了吗？”Loki问，他竟露出一副要余生独活的孤独样子。可是，当Thor看着人那双发红的眼睛，那张欲语还休的嘴时，Thor却陡然明白了，就是在那一刹那，他明白原来Loki比谁都要信奉爱情，信奉到他以为“爱情”会是专门治他的刑具。噢，原来我们都很可怜，Thor想。一旦知晓这一点，面前人所表露出的全部嫌恶抗拒也不过是焦躁与不确定罢了。“我永远也不会满意，Loki.”Thor说，“并且你永远也没法真正让我离开你，在你正视自己的心之前都会是那样。”Loki又露出那种不可置信的表情，Thor对此再熟悉不过，“我没有疯，你也别再尝试着让我恨你了，只要我坚持爱你，我就会宽恕你一次又一次。”

"我们可以离开巴黎，Loki，我知道你在这里过得不快乐已有许久。我们可以一起去欧洲的任何地方，去维也纳，去梵蒂冈，去慕尼黑，去哪里都好……唯有我不会离开你，Loki，你很清楚我对你的爱并不仅是情人之爱。"Thor紧握住Loki的手，其实除了这些卑微的承诺，他再没有别的话可以说。

然而，Loki这次也同样再没有什么别的话可以反驳。

他已经拒绝了太多次，这一次他只觉得太过于疲惫。Thor给出的承诺一如既往令他感到沉重，可沉重并不能抹杀掉内心隐约的悸动。他的掌心一贯很冷，这次也不例外，可Thor却不知为何能够未卜先知，能够在他欲微举起右手前便用双手握住，再捂到自己的胸口处。Loki随即惊愕的看进Thor的双眼，那双蓝眼睛里的瞳孔深深的黑了下去。Loki顿时感觉到失衡，他几乎一头载下，而Thor则迅速扶住他，吻上他。一瞬间，所有的杂音和房间背景都全部溶解了，空白处只有他们在接吻，Thor像平常咕噜咕噜饮干啤酒和其中的泡沫那样，夺走了Loki全部的呼吸和犹疑……

9.

Loki在医院安稳的待了一个星期。在这一个星期里的前三天，他老实服药并成功进入了安稳的睡眠，剩下的几天他则用铅笔在白纸上画画，虽然线条是黑白的，但那株亚洲兰还是被他画出了艳艳生机。一个礼拜后，他悄悄出院。Thor在家里的阁楼收拾东西，一片昏暗中只有电视机还开着，但几乎没有声音。Loki看到蓝色荧光与色层在Thor长满胡子的脸上流动，于是他挤过去，让Thor把胳膊伸过来，搂住自己。

"这让我想起我们十二岁的时候。"Loki说，他面对Thor不可置信的质疑目光露出一个微笑，"我记得我们总是这样，挤一张单座沙发。"Thor点点头，突然伸手拧一拧Loki的鼻子，道:"那时候我们也总是这样。我还总叫你‘小混球’。"Loki闻言嗤笑一声，这种亲昵的动作倒让他发不起火。电视机将摇曳的光影投到他们脸上，映照出他们随着岁月日益深陷的轮廓。

"我老了。"Loki突然说，他转过头，目光在Thor的眼眶中搁浅。"那么我也是。"Thor无所谓的耸耸肩，握住他的手，"走吧。在我们彻底老到走不动之前，我们去游遍整个欧洲。"

人到中年之后，他们兴许还会记起那场相濡以沫的旅行。他们日间在各种美术馆和哥特式建筑中游荡，夜间则廉价小旅馆里饮酒放歌。他们听到了许多好故事，来自不同地方且不知名字的旅人，而他们也有自己的好故事，并且这个故事还有个好结局。当他们凌晨在被子里缱绻取暖的时候，梦中互唤的不再是别人，而是他们彼此的名字。

有一次，他们慕尼黑艺术馆看到达芬奇绘作的圣母子像，Loki说他觉得被黄色康乃馨逗弄的圣子神色忧伤，Thor便说也许那是因为圣子他正渴望着长大。说这句话的时候他拿出来一个造型粗犷的戒指，有些急躁鲁莽地便要给Loki套上。“疼。”Loki皱起眉，他抚摸戒指上那个粗犷的狮子造型，又打量着被戒圈锢勒住的皮肉。“哪里疼？是勒到肉里去了吗？”Thor显得窘迫又慌张，他傻傻地问，不料Loki竟低头指了指左胸口。

这里，因为有一头张扬舞爪的狮子闯了进去。Loki笑道，它龇牙咧嘴又洋洋得意，真令我心疼。

再后来他们选择卖掉了巴黎的房子，回到了冰岛父母的身旁。Loki开始喜欢在晨间画画，每当他在公园的长椅上静坐的时候，他知道自己既是为了画画，也是为了观望自己的爱人Thor在初春的阳光下慢跑。Thor沿环河了一圈又一圈，每一遍他都像带着Loki的精神一并奔跑在阳光下。

他们同时都让粼粼波光、和煦春阳洗净了全身。每一天都是值得被深爱的。Thor提出这个理论，而Loki则为之深深的赞同。自此之后，他从未迷失过，每当提起画笔，他总是知道自己将要画什么。

10.

或许有一天，在饱蘸月色的阁楼上，为Thor刮胡子的Loki会去想那个一直以来被Thor提出的问题。他会去认真的思考自己多爱Thor。而这或许的一天可能就是明天，也可能是稍晚之后的某一天，但终归是会有那么一天的。

FIN.  
后记：

*将全文重修了一遍，但愿感情叙述有好一点了，字数比原先多了4K，一共1W4+才勉强讲完了这个故事。

*第七章用的诗出自于勃朗宁夫人的十四行诗节选，有人称改动。


End file.
